Violinists and violists must frequently remove their instruments in low light conditions, such as backstage or in an orchestra pit. This can make it difficult to find rosin, mutes, etc. Some instrument cases have extra brackets for a tube of spare strings that could be used for small under-desk type lights, but care must be taken to prevent their coming loose and damaging the instrument. Most cases lack suitable brackets and would require modifications. As a result, most violinists either prop up a cell phone or hold a penlight in their teeth when necessary. There appear to be no commercially available violin cases that have built-in lights. Accordingly, there is a need to adequately illuminate the interior of a violin or viola case that does not interfere with the instrument, that does not require modifications to current cases, and that is affordable. The present invention seeks to solve these and other problems.